Graduation musical
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Yugi and the gang come to a party and a friend sings a few songs for them. Chapter 5 posted.
1. A Musical Request

(Savanna and Sarah); Hi everyone.

Sarah; In case if you don't know us, this is my yami, Savanna, and I'm her hikari, Sarah. ^_^

Savanna; We have a new ficcy for you guys!

Sarah; This also has a few songs in it. And this is based on a true event. Savanna, disclaimer please.

Savanna; We do not own Yugioh or the characters. They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. We do not own any of the songs in this either. The only thing we DO own is the plot.

Sarah; Anyhoo, without further ado…

(Sarah and Savanna); ENJOY OUR NEW FIC!

Graduation Musical

It was a warm and sunny Saturday in my neighborhood. On a quiet little street in Torrance, located in Southern California, my house bustling in activity. It was a graduation party we were throwing for my brother, Chris. There were a few people at the party already. And all I was doing was sitting on the living room couch, watching TV, with my two Chihuahuas, one on either side of me. 'I wonder when they'll arrive,' I thought to myself. The sudden sound of the doorbell snapped me back into reality. Even over the loud barking of my two small and loud, yet loyal dogs, I could hear people on the other side of my front door.

When I heard the voices, I smiled widely because I knew who they belonged to all too easily. My mom answered the door, and eight people, seven males and one female, entered the house. My smile grew bigger as I shouted, "GUYS!" I jumped from my seat on the couch and ran up to my friends and started hugging them.

Yugi, a teenager with big, spiky hair, outlined with purple, and yellow bangs came up, his amyphest eyes shining in happiness, and hugged me. Yami came up next, his crimson eyes were shining too, and hugged me. Yami looked like Yugi, only Yami was taller, his hair was outlined in crimson and had yellow lightning streaks. Then, Joey, a blond haired, amber eyed teen, stepped forward, with brown haired Tristan and Tea beside him. I gave Tristan and Joey a high five and I gave Tea a hug. Ryou, a white haired, friendly kid walked up and I hugged him in welcome. Next, I hugged Malik, my blond haired, Egyptian friend. And finally, I gave a high five to Bakura, who looked like Ryou, but was taller and bigger white hair, and a high five to Marik, he looked like Malik, but he too, was taller and his hair was also bigger.

"I'm so happy you guys came," I said. "We wouldn't miss this for nothin," said Joey. "Oh yea, I just remembered, I want to show you guys something," I said. "Wait here." A minute later, I came back with a bottle of beer. Everyone looked confused. Yugi spoke up finally, "A beer bottle?" I nod my head and said, "Yes, but look at the label. Do you know the movie 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'?" Everyone nodded. "Well, this beer is called 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail Ale'!" Everyone burst out laughing. "Can I sing a few songs for you guys in my mom's room," I asked. "Sure," Malik answered. I then said, "Let's go!"

Sarah; That's it for ch. 1! ^_^

Savanna; Remember please R&R! ^_^


	2. Flip, Flop and Fly Chicken Run

Sarah; Hello everyone! Sarah and Savanna here with the long awaited chapter 2 of 'Graduation Musical'!

Savanna; A note: since it's been a long time since the events in the fic happened, we're going to use events that happened previously within the last few months or whatever we remember from last year.

Sarah; By the way, does anyone know how long it's been since we posted the first chapter?

Marik; Like 2011.

Sarah; 2011!?

Bakura; Yeah.

Sarah; … (faints)

Yugi; Sarah!

Savanna; Yami, could you do the disclaimer while we try to wake Sarah up?

Yami; Uh, sure. Sarah and Savanna do not own Yugioh, the song 'Flip, Flop and Fly', or the movie 'Chicken Run'. Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 'Flip Flop and Fly' belongs to Big Joe Turner, and 'Chicken Run' belongs to Dreamworks Animation and/or Aardman Animation.

Joey; The version of the song that we'll be usin' is the version from the movie. Please enjoy 'Graduation Musical chapter 2'!

**bold= **Sarah singing

_italics= _Kaiba singing (that's right, _Kaiba_)

_**bold italics= **_Sarah and Kaiba singing

.~.~.~.~

_Graduation Musical chapter 2- Flip Flop Fly_

I lead my friends down a hallway close to the front door. At the end of the hallway was a bathroom, to the right in the middle of the hallway was a door that lead to my sister's room. Also on the right at the end of the hallway was the door that lead to my room. But I lead the others through the door on the left.

As we walked in, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Tristan, Tea and Joey looked at a black desk that was covered with papers and also had an old computer resting on it. Yami, Bakura, Kaiba and Marik were looking at the big bed that sat not to far away.

"Well guys welcome to my Mom's room." I said to them bowing. Tristan turned to me and asked, "Is this what you're going to play the music on?" I nodded.

"What's the first song that you're going to sing?" Malik asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sure you all know the movie 'Chicken Run'." Everyone nodded. "Well, the first song I'm singing is my favorite song in the whole movie."

"Oh wait!" Tea said. "Is the song 'Flip Flop and Fly'?"

I beamed at her and joked, "Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"

Yugi, being the nice guy he is, turned on the computer, went to YouTube and typed in the search box 'Chicken Run Flip Flop Fly'. Instantly, search results came up. Yugi looked at me and asked as he pointed to the first result that came up, "Is this the one?" I glanced over his shoulder and confirmed "That's the one."

The smaller of the spiky tri- colored haired teens clicked on the video link and stepped back to give me some space. As soon as he and the others were far back enough, a sort of jump blues- style music began playing. Surprisingly, Kaiba actually came up and stood next to me. I think he sensed me looking at him because he looked at my green eyes with his ice blue ones and asked, "What? Can't _I _sing along too?" His question surprised me but I smiled at him. "Join right in if you want to." He smiled back and I began singing.

"**Well now when I get the blues, **

**Gonna get me a rockin' chair.  
>Well now when I get the blues, <strong>

**Gonna get me a rockin' chair.  
>When the blues overtake me, <strong>

**Gonna rock right away from here."**

As the song progressed, the others began clapping in time with the music. When the next singing part began, Kaiba took over.

"_Now when I get lonesome, _

_I get on the telephone.  
>Now when I get lonesome, <em>

_I get on the telephone.  
>Well, I call my baby, <em>

_Tell her I'm on my way back home."_

I was rather surprised. I didn't know Kaiba was good at singing. 'Oh well.' I thought to myself. Once again we lookedat each other and nodded at the same time.

_**Well, flip, flop & fly  
>I don't care if I die.<br>Flip, flop & fly,  
>I don't care if I die.<br>**_**Don't ever leave me, **

**Don't ever say goodbye."**

"Go Sarah and Money bags!" Joey cheered. Apparently, Kaiba heard my poofy blonde haired friend because Kaiba glared at Joey and replied "Why thank you mutt." If you looked into Joey's eyes at that moment, you could literally see flames in those amber irises.

"Say what!?" Joey exclaimed as he tried to lunge at the brown haired CEO, but was being held back by Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Yami. I rolled my eyes and yelled at Joey, "Be quiet!" He obliged. And Just in time because the singing parts were beginning again.

"_Give me one last kiss,_

_Hold it a long, long time.  
>Give me one last kiss, <em>

_Hold it a long, long time.  
>Well, hold that kiss,<em>

_'Til I feel it in my head like wine."_

"_**Well, flip, flop & fly,  
>I don't care if I die.<br>Flip, flop & fly,  
>I don't care if I die.<br>**Don't ever leave me, _

_Don't ever say goodbye._

**Don't ever leave,**

**Don't ever say goodbye.**

_**Don't ever leave me, **_

_**Don't ever say goodbye."**_

And with that the music stopped and the song ended.

.~.~.~.~

Savanna; And that's chapter 2 of 'Graduation Musical'! Sarah's awake too.

Ryou; Are you alright Sarah?

Sarah; Yeah, I'm fine. And I've got a list of other song ideas for future chapters!

Yugi; That's a good thing.

Savanna; Yep.

Sarah; And we're _so _sorry for the 2 year long delay. Savanna and I are hoping to post more chapters for this fic soon.

Malik; Well, thanks for reading Sarah and Savanna's story everyone.

Savanna; Please R&R and we'll see you soon hopefully!


	3. When You're Gone

Savanna; Hello everyone! Savanna and Sarah here with another chapter of 'Graduation Musical'!

Malik; Didn't you already do chapter 2 for this like 2 days ago on the 5th?

Sarah; Yes I do believe we did.

Yugi; Why so soon?

Savanna and Sarah; We were bored.

Yami; That explains a lot.

Sarah; Today we will do 'When You're Gone'.

Ryou; Will it be sad?

Savanna; No.

Ryou; Good.

Savanna; Anywho, me and my hikari do not own Yugioh or the song 'When You're Gone'. Yugioh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi and 'When You're Gone' belongs to Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!

_italics= _Sarah singing

* * *

><p><em>Graduation Musical chapter 3- When You're Gone<em>

When the music stopped, everyone smiled and clapped, even Bakura and Marik which is really shocking to me. Kaiba walked away and returned to where he was standing before the first song. "That was great Sarah!" Tristan commented. I smiles at him. "You did good to Kaiba." Yugi added. Kaiba just simply nodded his head once.

I suddenly heard sound coming from outside the door and got closer. The only I could describe it was that it was a sort of clicking sound. But it was no mystery to me about what the source of the sound was coming from. I looked down at the floor and in walked my 2 dogs. "Hi girls!" I said in a happy tone of voice as I crouched own to their height and scratched them behind the ear.

The others smiled down at my dogs who's names were Mocha and Tilly. I stood up and sat down in the chair in front of the black desk. "How old is Mocha again?" Tea asked me.

I looked at her and answered, "Right now she is I believe 8 years old. She'll be 9 in September." The white haired British accent teen crouched down and scratched Mocha under her chin.

"So she's got a couple more years left." He said. My smile faultered as I turned to face the wall so my buddies couldn't see my face. "Yep." I replied.

"What's up Sarah?" Joey asked, apparently noticing my current behavior. "It's nothing." I answered looking in his amber eyes and smiled trying to throw off suspicion. But judging from Kaiba's glare, I could already tell he wasn't buying it. And the others had a concerned look in their eyes that said the same thing Kaiba's glare said; "We're not buying it."

I sighed in defeat. "It's Mocha." I confessed. "What about her?" Marik and Bakura asked simultaneously. I glanced down at my dog.

"It's just that... I know she's going to die someday. And..." I trailed off for a moment before continuing. "Mocha has been a part of my family since I was in kindergarten. Our neighbors gave her to us as a puppy. Mocha has followed me everywhere in the house since day one. She was there to cheer me up when I was sad, when I was lonely she would stay with me until I felt better, and she was there when I was in pain. Mocha was there for me when no one else was." I was starting to feel tears pricking in my eyes.

Once again I crouched down and hugged my beloved dog. "If she dies, I..." I stopped and tried to swallow the lump in my throat and tried to stop my tears from falling. But a lone tear escaped and trailed down my cheek. "If she dies, I- I don't know what I'd do."

I stood up and walked over to the computer and typed in a song name in the search box. After looking quickly through the different video links, I clicked on one of the links and sat down in the chair again. A piano began playing and Malik asked, "Is this the song 'When You're Gone'?" I nodded.

"_I've always needed time on my own._

_I never thought I'd,_

_Need you there when I cry._

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone._

_And the bed where you lie,_

_Is made up on your side."_

I looked down at Mocha and Tilly, who were now lying down on the cool hardwood floor.

"_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take._

_Do you see how much,_

_I need you right now?_

_When you're gone,the pieces of my heart,_

_Are missing you._

_When you're gone, the face I came to know,_

_Is missing too._

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear,_

_To always get me through the day,_

_And make it okay._

_I miss you."_

"But Mocha isn't even dead." Yami commented. I looked at his crimson eyes and replied, "I know that. But this song is telling how I'll **feel **when Mocha's gone."

"_I've never felt this way before._

_Everything that I do,_

_Reminds me of you._

_And the clothes you left,_

_They lie on the floor._

_And they smell just like you,_

_I love the things that you do."_

"_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take._

_Do you see how much,_

_I need you right now?_

_When you're gone,the pieces of my heart,_

_Are missing you._

_When you're gone, the face I came to know,_

_Is missing too._

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear,_

_To always get me through the day,_

_And make it okay._

_I miss you."_

I felt more tears fall down my face as I imagined my life when Mocha passes on. The thought of Mocha not around anymore was unbearable.

"_We were made for each other,_

_Out here forever._

_I know we were,_

_Yeah yeah._

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know,_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul._

_I can hardly breath,_

_I need to feel you hear with me._

_Yeah."_

"_When you're gone, the face I came to know,_

_Is missing too._

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear,_

_To always get me through the day,_

_And make it okay._

_I miss, you."_

My shoulders began shaking slightly, more tears fell, and the music stopped and the song ended.

* * *

><p>Sarah; That's it for chapter 2!<p>

Ryou; You said it wouldn't be sad!

Savanna; I wasn't supposed to.

Sarah; Anywho, please R&R and we'll see you next time!


	4. If I Had 1,000,000 Dollars

Sarah; Hello! Sarah and Savanna here once more for another chapter of of 'Graduation Musical'.

Ryou; This chapter had better not be as sad as the last one.

Savanna; I already told you Ryou, I _wasn't _supposed to be sad.

Sarah; Don't worry. The song today is a lot better.

Joey; What is it?

Sarah; Well first, here's a quick fast fact. Whenever I'm writing chapters for this fic, I listen to the songs that I'm writing for inspiration. Anywho, to answer your question Joey, the song for this chapter is called 'If I Had A Million Dollars' by the band Barenaked Ladies.

Yugi; Are they a band?

Sarah and Savanna; (look at each other, then back at Yugi and shrug)

Malik; Well anyway, Sarah and Savanna do not own Yugioh or the song If I Had A Million Dollars. Yugioh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi and 'If I Had A Million Dollars' belongs to Barenaked Ladies.

Savanna; Enjoy!

_italics= _Joey singing (I wanted to have him sing for no reason XP)

**bold= **Yugi singing (same reason as Joey)

_**bold italics= **_Joey and Yugi singing

* * *

><p><em>Graduation Musical chapter 4- If I Had A Million Dollars<em>

I felt a hand on my shaking shoulder and saw it was Tristan. "Hey, it's alright." he said. "She's still got a lot longer left to live." I wiped away my tears and replied, "You're right."

"I think I know how to make you feel better." he added as a suspicious smile came upon his face. I knew that smile all to well. It usually means he's planning something, which is usually a prank of some sort.

I raised an eyebrow. "Tristan, I know that smile. What are you planning?" I asked cautiously. He didn't answer me immediately but yelled, "Marik, Bakura now!" Out of nowhere, I felt the white and blonde haired yami's start poking me.

I started laughing. 'Darn it, I should have known!' I thought. After about 15 seconds I yelled, "I su-surrender!" Thankfully, Bakura and Marik backed off. "Better?" Tristan asked in an amused tone. I nodded and replied, "Let's just move on to another song before I decide to kill you Tristan."

Joey raised his hand. "Yes Joey?" I said to him. "Can I choose a song this time?"

"Sure. By all means, go ahead." I said. He came up to the computer and began typing in a new song. After clicking on the desired video, he backed off and allowed me and the others to see the song he chose.

"If I Had A Million Dollars? Seriously Joey?" Kaiba said. "Yeah, got a problem moneybags?" the amber eyed blonde shot back.

Hoping to avoid the two from starting a fight, Yugi piped up, "Just play the song." Joey obliged and clicked on play just so he can get away from Kaiba. At least that's my assumption.

A guitar solo began as I got up from the chair I was sitting in and stood next to Ryou so Joey could sit in the chair. Joey looked at Yugi and both simultaneously nodded as Yugi walked up and stood by Joey.

"_If I had a million dollars,_

**If I had a million dollars.**

_Well I'd buy you a house,_

**I would buy you a house."**

For some reason I found this situation funny. Maybe because it almost seemed like my two friends were having an actual conversation. Also, who knew Yugi and Joey were good at singing. Not me.

"_And it I had a million dollars,_

**If I had a million dollars.**

_I'd buy you furniture for your house,_

**Maybe a nice chesterfield or an ottoman."**

Now the 'conversation' has lead to furniture? I shook my head. 'It's been so long since I've listened to this song.' I thought.

"_And if I had a million dollars,_

**If I had a million dollars.**

_Well I'd buy you a K-car,_

**A nice reliable automobile.**

_And if I had a million dollars,_

_**I'd buy your love."**_

"_**If I had a million dollars,**_

**I'd build a tree fort in our yard.**

_**If I had a million dollars, **_

_You could help, it wouldn't be that hard."_

'I'd build a tree fort in our yard?' I thought as my eyebrows shot up. Because they sang it like they didn't even notice, I had to hold back a laugh.

"_**If I had a million dollars,**_

_Maybe we could put a little tiny fridge _

_In there somewhere._

_We could just go up there and hang out."_

"**Like open the fridge and stuff,**

**And there would already be food,**

**Laid out for us."**

"**Like little pre-wrapped sausages,**

**And things.**

_They have pre-wrapped sausages,_

_But they don't have pre-wrapped bacon._

**Well can you blame 'em?**

_Uh yeah."_

It took everything I had just to not burst out laughing at that last part. 'Why don't they have pre-wrapped bacon?' I asked myself mentally. I shrugged and continued watching Joey and Yugi.

"_If I had a million dollars,_

**If I had a million dollars.**

_Well I'd buy you a fur coat,_

**But not a real fur coat that's cruel."**

"_And if I had a million dollars,_

**If I had a million dollars,**

_Well I'd buy you an exotic pet,_

**Yep, like a llama or an emu."**

"_And if I had a million dollars,_

**If I had a million dollars.**

_Well I'd buy you John Merrick's remains,_

**Ooh, all them crazy elephant bones.**

_And if I had a million dollars,_

_**I'd buy your love."**_

I began to wonder what crazy weirdness would come up this time.

"_**If I had a million dollars,**_

**We wouldn't have to walk,**

**To the store.**

_**If I had a million dollars,**_

_Now we'd take a limousine,_

_'Cause it costs more._

_**If I had a million dollars,**_

**We wouldn't have to eat Kraft dinner.**

_But we would eat Kraft dinner._

**Of course we would,**

**We would just eat more.**

_And buy really expensive ketchups with it._

**That's right,**

**All of the fanciest Dijon ketchups.**

_**Yum."**_

I just thinking to myself at that moment '… What?'

"_If I had a million dollars,_

**If I had a million dollars.**

_We'll I'd buy you a green dress,_

**But not a real green dress that's cruel."**

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"_And if I had a million dollars,_

**If I had a million dollars.**

_Well I'd buy you some art,_

**A Picasso or a Garfunkel.**

_And if I had a million dollars_

**If I had a million dollars.**

_Well I'd buy you a monkey,_

**Haven't you always wanted a monkey?"**

Cue the laughter again.

"_And if I had a million dollars,_

_**I'd buy your love."**_

"_**If I had a million dollars,**_

**If I had a million dollars.**

_**If I had a million dollars,**_

_If I had a million dollars._

_**If I had a million dollars,**_

_**I'd be rich."**_

After a few more guitar strums, silence came.

* * *

><p>Savanna; That's it!<p>

Marik; I liked it when I got to poke Sarah.

Bakura; Me too.

Sarah; Well, anywho, please R&R and we'll see you all soon!


	5. It's Terror Time Again

Sarah; Hello people! Here's another song for 'Graduation Musical'!

Bakura; What is the song?

Savanna; You'll love this song Bakura. The song is called 'It's Terror Time Again' from our favorite Scooby Doo movie, 'Scooby Doo on Zombie Island'.

Yugi; I like that movie.

Sarah; Then you my friend have great taste in the Scooby Doo franchise.

Ryou; Sarah and Savanna do not own Yugioh or the song 'It's Terror Time Again'. Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and the song belongs to 'Scooby Doo on Zombie Island', which they also do not own.

**Bold= **Sarah singing

* * *

><p><em>Graduation Musical chapter 5 It's Terror Time Again<em>

After the claps were done I walked up to Yugi and Joey and patted them both on the shoulder and said, "You know I haven't heard that song in a long time."

"Really?" Yugi said. I simply nodded. "So what's the next song?" Joey asked. I walked up to the computer and began typing.

"It's one of my all-time favorite songs from the movie 'Scooby Doo on Zombie Island'." was my answer. "You'll know it when you hear it." I added as I looked at the others with an evil looking smirk on my face. Yami, Bakura, Marik and Kaiba looked at me suspiciously. The others looked cautious.

Not even looking at the computer screen, I pressed the play button. Instantly, the sound of what I think was an electric guitar and drums began to play. "Get ready my friends, because it's terror time again!"

"**You hear the screeching of an owl,**

**You hear the wind begin to howl.**

**You know there are zombies on the prowl."**

Without warning, I lunged at Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea as if I were to jump at them. They screamed and I continued to sing as they did so.

"**And it's terror time again.**

**They got you running through the night.**

**It's terror time again.**

**And you just might die of fright,**

**It's a terrifying time."**

My friends that I scared finally recovered after my little 'prank' and were laughing it off, except for Joey, who was still a little wary. Probably still an after effect from his duel with Bonez back during Duelist Kingdom. 'The perfect target.' I thought to myself as I smiled deviously inside.

"**You hear the beating of your heart,**

**You know the screaming's gonna start.**

**Here comes the really scary part."**

Without warning, Mocha and Tilly, who were still with us, suddenly ran toward the door and began barking at whoever or whatever was on the other side of the door. This event caused Ryou and Malik to scream as well. And surprisingly, Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba actually jumped. I couldn't blame them. The same thing happens with me sometimes.

"'**Cause it's terror time again.**

**They got you running through the night.**

**It's terror time again.**

**Oh you just might die of fright,**

**It's a Terrifying time."**

Deciding to have a little fun, I turned to Joey and said, "Boo." Joey screamed. Now that my theory was confirmed, it was time to have a little fun.

I managed to slip pass the others without them noticing. Using a rolled up magazine that was randomly lying around, I used it to make it sound like my voice was coming from all directions, all the while inching closer to Joey, who looked as though he was going to pass out any minute.

"**All the trees begin to moan,**

**And the monster's grunt and groan.**

**Rotting faces full of slime,**

**Don't you know it's terror time?"**

When I was close enough to my amber eyed, blonde haired friend, I pounded at him with a yell. Whirling around and seeing me, Joey let out another scream and started to freak out.

"**And it's terror time again.**

**They got you running through the night.**

**Yes it's terror time again.**

**Oh you just might die of fright,**

**It's a terrifying time."**

The music ended as soon as the final word was spoken and silence encased the whole room.

* * *

><p>Sarah; That's the end!<p>

Bakura; You were right. I _did _like this chapter.

Savanna; I told you that you would like this chapter, Bakura.

Sarah; Please leave a review and chapter 6 will be coming soon!


End file.
